Sunday School
by LuvMiranda15
Summary: Two cousins running away together but going difrent paths to escape prosecution and religon to control their powers and demons within. Metting new and old friends on the way for a more freedom in their life.
1. Character info

**Karen**

**Age:16**

**Birthday:September, 20th**

**Height: **"5,1"

**Hair:**Black with natural brown highlights

**Eyes:**Light brown

**Race:**Half Mexican and half Indian

**Intrests:**Smart with a bubbly social personality and many friends. Loves being around pepole and a devoted Catholic.

**Powers:**Can control a persons actions and mind with a single thought

**Mireya**

**Age:14**

**Birthday:Janurary, 31st**

**Height: "5,3"**

**Hair:Jet black and turns brown in the sun**

**Eyes:Dark brown almost black**

**Race:Mexican**

**Intrests:Average intelligance with a quiet sarcastic personality and a loner. Dresses in dark clothes and always carries her i pod full of metal music and dosnt belive in god or heaven.**

**Powers:Telepethy, Telekinisis, Pshychic, mind control and munipulation**

**Info:karen and mireya are cousins whose mothers are sisters they live in California in a city called corona whose family is full of devoted Catholics.**


	2. Noah and the flood

**M pov**

_'she is such a bitch...'_

_'number 23 is B...'_

_'what the hell is she wearing...'_

_'he is so hot...'_

_'ew is that a zit or a mountain on her head...'_

These pepole have the funneist thoughts, this is my favourite thing to do ever since i found i was a mutant. It just happend one day when my lamp flew across the room did i find out i was a mutant three years ago. I live in a family full of perfect people and im the black sheep. So telling anyone what i am would make me more of a disappointment. Now i actually see why so many mutants went bad when everyones out to get you its a dog eat dog world. I know for sure that my older and the epitome of perfection cousin is also a mutant thought she is in denial.

I have half a mind to join that brotherhood thing that attacked Alcatraz a few months ago. I hear that that cure isnt workin so well so most mutants will be back again along with magneto. When he does come back im running from Cali cause i know the govenments gonna go and kill us all. I can never stop hearing what pepole think i hate that theirs no off button with this fucken thing. I can do so many things with just my mind i can see why we are considered dangerous. This whole high shool and everyone in it could be destroyed in a second if i wanted it to.

Me and my cousin had grown up pretty much as sisters till iwas nine and she was eleven when i first got my powers. Karen is so damn scared of mutants she dosnt even want to belive shes one. If i tell her im a mutant she will tell my parents and they will make sure I never leave. So for now i just got to wait till the big guy shows so i can leave this hell hole and join that brotherhood.

The only regret i will have if i leave is my cousin and how she will feel cause this will be the first time she will ever feel worried. shes the only friend i have which makes sense since im so fucked up. shes little miss perfect good grades pretty and loved by everyone which explains why i het her and love her at the same time.

I put in my earphones as Slipknot started blaring in my ears as the thoughts of people around me were drowned out. I got up out of my seat as i started walking to class which will be one thing i wont miss when im gone and out of this shit hole.

**please review PEACE**


	3. Cain and Abel

I hope you all enjoy the story right now im at home on the computer eating ice-cream while watching a reruns of Bones . Kinda sad, oh well just bored. Will be making new stories soon.

K pov

It was during free period where I was sitting with my two best friends crystal and tyann where they were talking about who's hotter that vampire guy from twilight or the werewolf. I started thinking about how a lot of things have been going on lately with me. Im starting to think that im turning into a mutant because like last week when I was walking home some boy kept bugging me so I told him to go play in traffic. He then just walks into the middle of the street and just stood there until I told him to get out of the street.

I realy hope im wrong cause mutants aren't the most liked people nowadays espically with the mutant registration act being considered. I could go to that Xavier's mutant school if it does happen I don't think I could leave my whole life. I would miss so much stuff like school, my friends, my family, and my cousin. She may not show it but I know she loves me. I kept thinking about what would happen when my friend snapped me out of my thoughts.

"so what do you think about it Karen" Crystal said

"huh"

"I said do you think I should dye my hair with high lights" she said

"um, no your hair looks fine the way it is" I said

"really thanks"

" so what do you guys want to do tonight"

"let go to the mall" tyann said

"sounds good" I said when the bell rang and we started walking our next class. I saw my cousin across the room in our computer class and waved to her. She looked my way and i could see the faintest of smiles on her face but it went away as quickly as it came and was replaced with a scowl.

**M pov**

I saw my Karen wave over to me with the two bitches flanking her so i just gave a little smirk.

"_I don't understand how the hell Karen is related to that antisocial freak..."_

"_Well that just ruined my good mood"_

The teacher then walked in ready to assign us more shit for the day.

"class today is a free day so I'm allowing you to go on any school appropriate web site"

I started to go on a free music listener site for the next twenty minutes till someone spoke to the whole class.

"HEY CHECH OUT WHATS ON SOMETHING HAPPEND"

Everyone had started checking out the site and then all of a sudden a hurricane of thoughts entered my head.

_"how could someone do that...'_

_"what the hell happend..."_

_"on my god.."_

_"serves them right those basterds..."_

I as might as well see what happend since everyone making such a big deal even the teacher. as i was typing in the site i got a bad feeling in the bottom of my gut as it started running. When the page opened up even i was surprised as everyone else. It showed buildings on fire that belonged with the friends of humanity with a video next to the pictures showing the one person i was waiting to see, magneto.I clicked on the video as he told everyone that mutants wouldnt stand down. I smiled a little knowing everything was going to change for the better.

That night I had packed a bag full of things I would need on my trip. I didnt know Where to go so I decided north where San Fran was. I thought that was the best place to start knowing that thats were most of them ended because of the so called cure. I had left just a note for Karen in her locker telling her i was leaving and would be okay. I jumped out of my window and started walking to the bus station without even looking back at my "home". I know i had a felling things wuld get better for me and im always right.

**K pov**

After school i had started getting worried because with magneto back everyones gonna start hating mutants again and i wouldnt be anle to keep my secret for long. I guess ill just keep going to school and see what happens now.

"karen dinner" my mom said

**later peps**


	4. The Burning Bush

**Im basing saber-tooth on Liev Schreiber i do not own anything just my two characters Mireya and Karen. **

**K pov**

I cant believe she just left like that without even a goodbye to me or her family. I understand from her note that she was a mutant and I figured much because I am one to. But I know that I am going to stay or go some where others can help me. I'm thinking of telling my parents tonight there pretty understanding and have nothing against mutants unlike Mireya's who cant stand them. I can understand why she left because her parents would hate her more but she could have given them a chance.

That night I went to talk to my parents about me being a mutant and what would happen. But they wanted to talk to me first before I tell them anything.

"Karen we need to talk" my mom started

"I think you know why your cousin left don't you" my dad said

"Because she was a mutant right"

"yes that's right"

"What does that have to do with me"

"we know your also one to" That took me by surprise and I think they could see the confusion on my face.

"We saw you use your mutation once and that pretty much convinced us" I still didn't know what to say so they continued.

"Just understand were not trying to get rid of you we think it would be better if you could stay somewhere around other mutants" my mom said

"we think that maybe you'd want to go to that Xavier's school for gifted youngsters"

I was still speechless but I know what they were saying was a good thing. I know they dot hate me and they want what's best for me know. If only Mireya had the same chance that I have now.

"When do I leave"

"we were thinking in two days that way you could say by to your friends"

"good " was all I said

"I just hope that you understand why"

"I do its just what I was thinking about doing and I was going to tell you tonight well I should start packing then, night"

"night" they said. I just hope that this will all go well and that Mireya is safe.

M pov

I have been heading to San Fran for over eight hours and finally made it here. After a two hour bus ride three hitch hikes one of them with a new broken nose after he tried to feel me up. Couldn't blame the dude for trying to hit on me I don't even look fourteen more like seventeen is what everyone says. Now that I am here I can see I am not the only runaway mutant looking for Magneto. From the sound of their thoughts we all have the same goal but no one has found him yet. Maybe if I sweep the city I can find at least something to lead me to him.

"_wonder who's going to win the Lakers or the suns. . ."_

_"just got to go to the dry cleaners. . ."_

_"Mags is going to be super pissed I am late. . ."_

_"I should have gone to collage. . ."_

Whoa hold up there think I found something with this guy a little immature but I think that's what im looking for. He was a guy round eighteen maybe nineteen his name was Lance with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes walking down the street. I decided to follow him and focus on his mind to find something else.

"I don't understand why I have to do this lousy mission to find some crazy cat looking guy for magneto. The dude was six kinds of insane but at least I got him to join again but I don't understand why he wanted to linger behind me a few feet. . ."

That was when I noticed the tall man with a long black coat lingering a few feet behind him. The man looked like something that just stepped out of a slasher film. The tall man had black claws that he didn't bother to hide so anyone can tell he was a mutant. His name was Victor Creed or saber-tooth and he has claws, fangs, enhanced scenes, and a healing factor. That was what I got from the guy who wouldn't stop bitching god it was like the guy was on his period. They then walked into a warehouse district so I still followed them even though the whole place looked deserted. All of a sudden he looked like he started sniffing the air turned into a corner and disappeared I tried locking onto him but couldn't find him which was odd. Then I remembered he could smell me before I was thrown against with something sharp pressing against my throat that drew a little blood.

"What are you doing here" scary guy growled

"selling girl scout cookies" I said stupidly

"in an deserted warehouse district" bitchy guy said

"she's lying you dumbass, why are you following us" scary said. I decided that this was the time to leave so I used one of my powers.

"_let me go"_ I said to scary but my powers didn't work on him which confused me so I focused on bitchy .

"_help me"_ I said and to my luck and scary's surprise he started to attack scary by making these earthquakes in the ground knocking the creed guy to the ground. I took my chance and ran away from them but before I could he pounced on my back pinning me to the ground. I had only one thought at the time I AM SO SCREWED before everything went black.

**This is my first story so go easy on me** **i will also be making more and by the way im a huge L.A fan Dodgers and Lakers see ya.**


End file.
